<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day One of ObeyMax: Demon by Pinepickled</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25028023">Day One of ObeyMax: Demon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinepickled/pseuds/Pinepickled'>Pinepickled</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ObeyMax month!! [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Day One: demon, Lucifer's blatant bias, M/M, ObeyMax, fluff?, more to come - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:55:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25028023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinepickled/pseuds/Pinepickled</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer thinks about Diavolo for a bit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ObeyMax month!! [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day One of ObeyMax: Demon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Lucifer first got to know Diavolo, he didn't know what he expected. Perhaps a stern ruler who watched his kingdom with hawk eyes.  Or maybe a cruel dictator who tormented his ilk for fun.  But no.  Diavolo was… fun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was kind.  Diavolo was never too busy to deal with Lucifer's younger brothers, never too aloof to miss when something was bothering the black-feathered angel.  He was compassionate and ambitious, but it was never outwardly obvious he was a Demon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(No, that's not true. Lucifer knows that his opinion is muddied, skewed from years of being told that every Demon is nasty, cruel, a perverted perfection of the truly holy Angels.  Now Lucifer knows better.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It started when Diavolo picked him up on a bad day.  It continued on the long nights at RAD, at fancy restaurants that were always open no matter what time it was.  At the beach where Lucifer first felt comfortable to dress in scant clothing, when Diavolo insisted he take a picture so he could forever have the image of the great and powerful Morningstar with him.  In the dead of night when the memories and emotions became too much and he felt as though he couldn't breathe, when Diavolo held him tightly and demanded he inhale.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What a Demon he is.  Diavolo, who was kind enough to do so much… yes. Quite the Demon indeed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lucifer, you've been staring. Are you alright?" Diavolo called, rousing Lucifer from his day dreams.  All the morning star could do was smile fondly, and then promptly passed out.  With not much panic at all, Diavolo scoffed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you were tired, you could have said so, my morning star."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a series! I swear I'll update my other fics pls don't kill me.  I have a tumblr!!! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/pinepickled</p><p>comment to keep me motivated!! constructive criticism is always welcome. see ya tomorrow!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>